


Try and try again

by vobo_uji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Fluff, Idols, M/M, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Seungcheol and Jeonghan is there but they only have one line each
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vobo_uji/pseuds/vobo_uji
Summary: Soonyoung tries to publicly display his affection for Jihoon but the producer rejects him every single time





	Try and try again

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from [this tweet](https://twitter.com/soonhoonlovebot/status/1021025740660199424) (:
> 
> I do not claim for any of this to actually happen in real life. Although this is based on some real life events, most of it is just my imagination. Please take this with a grain of salt.
> 
> ✘✘✘ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ✘✘✘

1 

Soonyoung was too giddy to remember who suggested it but thank God for whoever recommended having the photo time by special unit songs for their 2nd full-length album. He was too elated because _finally,_ he’ll have the excuse to get photographed with a certain producer. 

They met in the middle of the stage, at first, just standing side by side while smiling at different cameras. Jeonghan then spoke thru the mic. “Do a different pose!” Soonyoung gently puts a tentative arm around Jihoon’s shoulder. He was anticipating the younger to shrug it off but _fortunately,_ he didn’t. 

Soonyoung internally sighed in relief as he puts out a V sign with his free hand. A few shutters and he hears Seungcheol speaking thru the mic. “Another pose please!” Soonyoung tried his best to hide the grin forming on his face as he makes a mental note to thank his hyungs later. 

However, being his ‘cautious-towards-Jihoonie-because-doesn’t-want-him-to-feel-uncomfortable’ self, Soonyoung hesitated at the idea that popped into his mind. He subtly glanced at Jihoon who’s waiting for him to suggest something. 

Soonyoung gathers the courage to wrap his arms sideways around the producer’s shoulders yet still leaving enough personal space to not make him uncomfortable. Before he can even relish in happiness, Jihoon is already moving to push the arm in front of him as he turns around to grab the arm behind him to twist it that made the choreographer turn his back on him. 

And all Soonyoung can do is smile and act like he is being ‘arrested’ with a ‘gun’ pointed on his head as he clutches his chest for more effect. Though he’s not really sure if it’s for the act or because the producer rejected him; Soonyoung doesn’t think about it too much because he knows _there’s still a next time._  

2 

Not so fortunate for him, the next time happened the following year. It’s that time of the year again to spend a few days with his beloved Carats. Soonyoung remembers what happened in those days but he _especially_ remembers when they were playing games. 

All of them were tasked to pick a ball that leads them to their group mates for the game segment. Soonyoung thanked all the deities when he was placed in the same group as the producer more than once. _This is it. Time to take another chance._  

In one of those days, they had to wear a toy crown to distinguish each group. Almost all of them were struggling to place it somewhere in their bodies because it wasn’t exactly fit to be worn on the head. 

Soonyoung decided to just put it around his neck to be funny and all that. He turns to his left and saw Jihoon still struggling to put it on so Soonyoung’s first instinct was to reach out to help put it on his neck as well. 

He was almost there but Jihoon immediately pushes his arms away and tries to put it by himself. Soonyoung internally sighs before acting as if nothing happened. So with a small smile, he looks around to watch his members put their crown in different ways instead. 

As they were going home, the scene suddenly played in Soonyoung’s mind. He subtly sighs, not wanting to attract any attention, before telling himself that _there’s always another chance._  

3 

The next chance happened just a few months later; they were in Japan promoting almost every day for their official debut. Today is the same as others; they were at the backstage lounging around. 

Soonyoung is on the red couch, almost half of his body is sprawled out but he doesn’t care because the producer is sitting close beside him. Though his full attention is on the game he’s playing, Jihoon still lets the choreographer lay his head on his arm so Soonyoung thinks it’s a win-win situation. 

However, Soonyoung badly wants to cuddle yet he knew better than to distract the younger when he’s this concentrated on a game. So he chose to stay quiet and just scroll the Internet; he searches their group, wanting to see what their Carats are up to.

He was randomly clicking and reading posts until a certain one caught his eyes. It was about him and the person beside him, _one of the shippers,_ he thinks. It’s a collection of their ‘moments’ so far this year and he’s having fun reminiscing until the question at the end caught his attention. 

‘When do you think will be their next moment?’ Soonyoung smiles to himself as an answer pops into his mind. _Now._ Still laying his head on the producer’s arm, Soonyoung opens the camera app, swiping it to video mode then clicking the front cam button before stretching his arm a bit so Jihoon can be seen as he clicks the red button in the middle. 

Soonyoung angles it in a way both of them can be seen, a small smile on his face as he moves it to focus on himself for a bit before moving again to show them both. His free hand then lightly taps the wrist close to him; it takes a few taps before Jihoon looks up thru his bangs at the camera, Soonyoung waves a bit but the younger is already focusing back on his game. 

The older was persistent though so he lightly taps again, this time while sneaking a glance at the younger but Jihoon was completely focused on his game. It took Soonyoung two tries before Jihoon finally looks at him, only to shove his head away that made the choreographer lightly laugh as he abruptly ends the recording. 

It wasn’t exactly what he hoped to happen (maybe Jihoon can at least smile at the camera) but he will take any chance he gets even if it comes with another shove or pushing away. _It’s better to try than do nothing at all, right?_  

4 

And so he tries _again._ This time they were filming for a show in Japan; they are currently filming outside as the MC explains how the game will go. As he went on to the instructions, some of the members try doing it and Soonyoung was one of them. 

Soonyoung grabs the hands on his sides, the one on his right, he easily held on but the one on his left was quick to avoid him. He was then reminded that he’s currently standing beside Jihoon so _of course,_ he will avoid Soonyoung’s advances. 

But Soonyoung had long since learned that trying can never go wrong. So he chases Jihoon’s hand, back and forth, again and again until the MC told them to prepare since the game is about to start. 

Soonyoung reluctantly gives up as he, _yet again,_ internally sighs dejectedly. _Will there still be a next time? He’s starting to doubt now._

5 

Soonyoung, once again, wants to thank all the deities because he won first on the rock-paper-scissors game while Jihoon won second and that only means one thing: they’re sitting side by side for the whole fansign event happening later that day. 

Just by the thought of sitting beside the younger is already enough to fuel his determination to _try again._ This time Soonyoung told himself to make sure Jihoon wouldn’t reject him at all cost. 

Soonyoung hoped, _prayed,_ at least _one_ fan would ask them to make a heart together since he didn’t really have anyone else to do it except for Jihoon. But when nothing happened (add the fact that _someone_ asked Jihoon and Jisoo to make a heart instead) he was even more determined to not end the fansign without trying _at least once._  

So while the rest of the members are saying their ending ment, Soonyoung starts with something very simple, just a random conversation about his beret and _luckily,_ Jihoon indulges him. 

It didn’t last too long though so Soonyoung was thankful when Jisoo started a conversation with him. He sneakily grabs the chance to move closer to Jihoon, trying to mask it with his conversation with Jisoo. 

At the same time, sneakily wrapping an arm around Jihoon’s shoulders, making sure to wrap his fingers on the younger’s shoulder blade so he wouldn’t easily get away from it. 

 _Unfortunately,_ Jihoon was quick to notice the arm around him, looking at it _almost_ incredulously before grabbing Soonyoung’s wrist away from his shoulder and around his head. His free hand grabbing it and pulling it to place on the older’s back instead. All the while, smiling smugly because _not today cheeky hamster._  

But Soonyoung was quick to put his arms back around the producer’s shoulder. _Not today, Jihoonie._ This time it lasts for at least three seconds before he feels the younger’s arm moving to his back. Soonyoung can’t help but look smug because _finally._  

However, he thought too fast because instead of it wrapping around his waist _or at least his back,_ Jihoon only does so to lightly pinch him on the side that made him instantly retract his arm as he hides his wince with a nose scrunch and an almost cheeky smile. 

From his peripheral, he can see the producer’s triumphant smile because _he won again._ Soonyoung internally takes a deep breath. _So much for trying Kwon Soonyoung._  

+ 

After that incident, Soonyoung stops trying because he knew better than anyone how his Jihoonie doesn’t really like public display of affection _especially_ when he’s not the one giving it. 

He couldn’t even understand why he even started trying when he should’ve just been grateful because his Jihoonie never fails to show how special he is in moments only the two of them know. 

Soonyoung thinks that maybe the world didn’t have to know how special the producer is to him. It’s probably much better to show it to his Jihoonie only. After all, he’s the only one who needs to know about Soonyoung’s deep affection. 

So the older stops trying to publicly show it for the rest of that week. 

The following Monday, Soonyoung is at the practice room trying out new moves to change in the original choreography when it’s time for goodbye stages. He was busy thinking of the next move when he feels familiar arms wrapping around his waist. 

Soonyoung looks in the mirror in front; he can see a blonde blob peeking behind him that made a smile instantly appear on his face. He turns around to wrap his around said blob. 

“What can I do for my Jihoonie?” he asked with a cheeky smile. Said person smiles back but it falters for a bit as he cautiously asks back. “Are we okay, Soonie?” the older furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

“Of course, Hoonie. What made you think we aren’t?” he answered as he runs his fingers through the blonde locks. The producer appreciatively hums before replying. “Nothing. Just want to make sure.” 

Jihoon smiles at him but Soonyoung saw through it. “Are you sure?” Jihoon nods, still with a smile. “Forget that. How’s the change of choreo going?” he asked as he moves to stand beside the older. 

Upon mention of the new choreo, the topic beforehand was easily forgotten as Soonyoung instantly grins before sharing what he came up so far. 

When the next fansign event happened, Soonyoung receives a surprise of a lifetime. 

The seating arrangement this time was done randomly by their staff. Mingyu was on his right while his Jihoonie on his left. Soonyoung didn’t think much about it since he already told himself to lay low.

That’s why he thinks fate is pulling a prank on him because this time a Carat asked his Jihoonie to make a heart with him. 

Jihoon lightly nudges him and briefly gestures at the fan who then told him to complete the big heart the producer is already doing above his head. Of course, Soonyoung does it with a smile that eventually became big when he saw through his peripheral that his Jihoonie is smiling really wide. 

However, it doesn’t end there. When he was waiting for the rest of the members to finish their ending ment, he suddenly feels something really close to his left side then there’s an arm looping on his own and a head resting on his shoulder blade. 

Soonyoung froze for a bit, face not giving anything away but his heart is beating way too fast and he badly wants to smile wide but he’s trying to keep it in because he knew there’s a lot of cameras and eyes focusing on them right now. 

A yawn followed by a soft voice pulls him out of his frozen state. “I’m sleepy.” that made Soonyoung let out a small grin before patting the blonde hair with his other hand as he mutters quietly. “We’ll sleep as soon as we’re home.” 

Soonyoung couldn’t see it but _he knew_ his Jihoonie smiled if the subtle squeeze on his arm is any indication at all. 

_Guess from now on, he’s going to try again. And again and again. After all, it’s better to try and try until you succeed ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this ღ
> 
> Kudos and comments (+ criticisms) are very much appreciated ｡ ◕‿◕｡
> 
> ✘✘✘ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ✘✘✘


End file.
